This workshop will provide lectures by experts to young or new investigators on the concepts, approaches, interpretations and various techniques applied in the inflammation research. The body of the meeting will then begin for four days, with four invited plenary lectures delivered in the morning and two parallel afternoon sessions. Each afternoon session will be chaired by selected members of the Program Committee and a young investigator in the field. The themes of the four invited plenary lectures in the mornings are Nitric Oxide-Oxygen Radical Interactions in Biological Processes and Function, ROS-mediated Protein Modification in Aging and Age-related Diseases, Dietary Anti-oxidants-the Science behind the DRIs, and Pro-oxidant Metals and their Antioxidant Proteins. The lectures delivered in the afternoon sessions will be selected by members of the Program Committee from abstracts submitted at large. Poster sessions will be displayed all-day and will be open for discussion between 4:30 - 6:30. From 7:30 to 9:00 am, The Sunrise Free Radical School will be held each day featuring senior scientists addressing fundamental aspects of free radical biology and chemistry to an audience consisting of students, fellows and investigators. Overall, sessions will address a broad range of research endeavors surrounding the diverse roles that reactive species play in biology and disease. Research presented will have impact on the understanding of aging, neurobiology, nutrition, and cardiopulmonary, cerebrovascular, musculo-skeletal, and neoplastic diseases and will allow insight into mechanisms of disease and novel therapeutic advances. In summary, the conference provides a forum for exchange of recent basic and applied research on free radical biology and chemistry as well as an opportunity for scientists to discover new collaborative arrangements.